Under My Skin: Ginny's Story
by veggie-4head
Summary: Ginny's story based on the album Under My Skin by Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1

_ Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
_

"Packed with muggles, of course," mum said as we made our through the crowed train station. She turned to me, "Now, what's the platform number?" "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" I said, "Mom, can't I go?" Today all of my brother's would leave on a train to Hogwarts for a whole year, leaving at the Burrow. "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." I watched absent-mindedly as the boys ran through the barrier, as I had done every year for as long as I could remember. I could not wait for next year, when I too could experience the thrill the boys talked about every summer. Only one more year until everything I have dreamed of would become a reality: my own wand, learning magic, sleeping away from home, meeting new friends, competing for the house cup, and so many other things. Little did she know today she would be adding another reason to her long list of why she could not wait to attend Hogwarts. "Excuse me."

_Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before  
_

Mum turned to look at the speaker. As I spun around my heart leaped in my chest. "Hello, dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." I looked at Ron, who had something smudged on his nose. I cringed in embarrassment. "Yes," said the boy. He had think black hair, and beautiful green eyes. "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to-" Mum cut him off, offering her help to get on the platform. I could not tear my eyes away from the boy.

_I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more  
_

He looked very nervous, but ran toward the wall anyway. He disappeared in a flash, and then I turned toward mum. We stood and waited on the platform as my brother's all found seats and came back to say good bye. Mum finally noticed that Ron had something on his nose and tried to wipe it off, and, of course, Fred and George had begun to crack jokes. Just then Percy strode into sight, already in his robes. The twins teased him about his boasting about his new prefect duties, but Ginny's mind was on something else. She saw the boy watching her family out of his train window, but pretended not to.

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – blown up a toilet or - " Mum started lecturing Fred and George, who, or so Ginny heard, were legendary at Hogwarts for their prankster skills._  
_  
_Yeah, yeah,   
Yeah-eah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
_

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know the black-haired boy who was near us at the station? Know who he is?" Ginny looked up; she had been staring at her feet. She fixed a stare on Fred who was taking an awful long time to break the news. "Who?" said Mum. _Yes! Who?_ I said in my mind. "Harry Potter!" said Fred and George. Mum had said something else, but my mind had gone blank.

_How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time_

Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? The one who had brought the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Harry Potter? The one who was a living legend? Harry Potter? The boy who lived?

I think there's something more, life's worth living for

_Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him?" I thought this may be an excuse to gaze upon him once more. "Mom, oh, please…" I begged. She refused, and Fred and George told mum about his scar, and other things, but of course I wasn't listening. My mind was filled with other thoughts. As the train pulled out of the station I saw Ron had gotten into the very car that Harry Potter was sitting in.

_Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you_

Just as the train pulled out of the station I started waving. I began to run after it, and Harry turned around.

_Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_

_So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day_

I started laughing, and pretty soon the train sped up, too fast for me. I stopped, sides heaving, but continued waving. I could have sworn Harry smiled.

_Who knows what could happen._

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_a/n: _So... what did you think? I love reviews!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song! _

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide_

I used to bottle up my feelings, about being over shadowed by my brothers, being poor, loving Harry, everything. I sat in the front seat of the obviously bewitched Ford Anglia thinking how lucky I was to have found a diary in my cauldron after this year's trip to Diagon Alley. This diary was not just a diary, either. I found that it could write back to me; like having a conversation with a book. His name was Tom, and for the past month I had trusted him with my deepest secrets. Just at that moment George swore from the bask seat; he had forgotten his Filibuster Fireworks. As we headed back The Burrow I tried to picture what my first year would be like. Who would I befriend? How close would we grow? What house would I be in? Gryffindor, I presume, since that is where my whole family was sorted into. We had just reached the highway, when a smile came over me. At least I'll have Tom, no matter what. I remember what he said last night, right before I had placed it on the night stand. A sinking feeling took place in my stomach, "I've forgotten my diary!"

_I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

Before I clambered back into the car I hastily shoved Tom into my trunk, which was in the back of the car. I slid into the car that was now filled with high tempers. Dad was trying to convince mum to let him fly the car. I stifled a laugh; they always have silly arguments, and mum always wins. As I leaned back in my seat, my mind shifted to one of its favorite topics- Harry. What would happen is he found out how I felt? I mean, some of it was obvious, like me dropping things whenever he is enters the room. He knew I liked him, but what I told Tom was different. I wrote to Tom such a long section, just about how beautiful Harry's emerald eyes are. It was almost a full page, and just on his eyes. It would be so humiliating if he knew. Before I knew it we had reached King's Cross. We rushed to board the scarlet steam engine, known as the Hogwarts Express. I could not wait; I was going to Hogwarts at last.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you_

I awoke, eyes still shut, and moaned. What happened? Why wasn't I dead? Was I dead? I took a deep, shuddering breath, and opened my eyes. There was the monster Tom, no, I had controlled using Parsletounge. I cannot believe I trusted that foul, little…. Or that he betray me. I shifted my head and there stood the last person I wanted to see. His robes covered with blood, there Harry stood. A look of deep concern spread across his handsome face. He was holding something in his hand. I gasped, and my eyes filled with more tears. "No," I whispered, stammering an explanation between tears.

He comforted me, "It's all right. Riddle's finished." He continued, but I heard none of it. Anger built up inside of me; I hate Tom Riddle. I hate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Everything. Everything was his fault. Because of him I am going to be expelled. Because of him, Harry probably thinks that I am even more of a foolish little girl than he did before.

_Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head_

Why hadn't I been more careful? Why hadn't I listened to what mum and dad always say? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps his brain; I could have gotten myself killed! But no Harry, my love, my hero, had saved me.

_I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

For a fleeting second I felt happy, as Harry slowly lead me out of the chamber. He had saved me. Why? Because- The feeling was gone. Because I was his best friends sister. Because it was his duty to fight evil. Why had I confused myself by supposing it possible?

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this_

We got back to the entrance of the chamber, where Ron and Professor Lockhart were. I was still crying. Surrounded by people; but still so alone.

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands _

We flew out of the Chamber of Secrets by holding on to the red bird's tail. Tears plastered against my face by the air that whipped against me. How glad I was to get out of the chamber. But as my feet touched the floor of the girls bathroom I felt as though I'd rather be back down there. I would now have to face mum, dad, Professor Dumbledore, everybody. I knew I would be expelled. More tears leaked down my face. Would I be sent to Azkaban? Would anybody understand that I had not meant to do it? Does Harry?

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

As soon as I walked into McGonagall's office mum and dad flung themselves at me, mum shrieking my name. She then embraced Ron and Harry, pulling them into our embrace. After I was released I stood still, numb. Harry began to tell his story. 

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on) _

My name- nor Riddle's had come up in the story. I felt a rush of gratitude, and found myself thinking, _I love you, Harry_.

_Take me away _

I knew the story would never be complete without that piece of knowledge. Dumbledore was the first to mention it, although I soon confessed, "His d-diary! I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year-"

_I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_

"Ginny! Haven't I taught you anything? What have I told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic-"

I sobbed harder. "I d-didn't know! I found it inside one of those books mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it-"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the Hospital Wing right away," ordered Dumbledore. He then proceeded to say there will be no punishment. _Oh, thank Merlin_, I thought. _Thank-you_. I was almost happy. "There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny."

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you_

As mum, dad, and I walked out of the office. There was no noise in the hallway, except for our shoes hitting the floor. I sniffled. I patted the end of my cloak's left sleeve up against my eye. Mum cried, "Oh! Ginny!" And I felt myself being pulled into another tight embrace. Dad joined in to, and I cried harder. I know I had disappointed them. How could I have been so foolish?

_Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head _

As we went to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey took one look at me. Without being told she knew; I suppose a trait of a good healer. She set me down on a clean white bed, although the grime clinging to my cloak dirtied it a bit. She handed me a slab of chocolate, and ordered me to get some rest. I shut my eyes, pretending to sleep, but really tried to sort out the thought flying around my head.

_I__ can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away _

When you need to be rescued you love one is supposed to come to your aid. That had happened down in the chamber. But now, I needed to be rescued from thoughts. Thoughts of Harry. How can Harry take me away, when it is him I need to be taken away from? I rolled over in the bed, clutching the top of the white sheets in my hand. Still troubled, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away _


End file.
